Take My Hand
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: He was supposed to accept the love confession from his beloved one. But, out of guilt, he embraced the guy who saved him from a car crash. That guy did not need to know that he never loved him from the start. .-. AkaKuro, slight AoKuro and AoKaga .-. Long Oneshot


**WHEEEEEE I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED OTHER STORIES (weee no pun intended!)**

**this fic supposed to be Kuroko's belated bday fic~ I posted it on tumblr but forgot to crosspost it on ffnet until just now teehee!**

**... okay.**

**this is what you get if you forced multichapter material into oneshot. 11k words. no joke. and messy, too xD I'm proud of the plot, not the story. so if you once find yourself not liking it, please step back Q_Q)~ I stayed up for three days or so to make this xD **

**oh, before we start, does any of you participate in OTP battle on basketballpoetsociety on tumblr? I'm participating! and I'll make sure AkaKuro wins yahooo~**

* * *

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Beta'ed by my friend**

* * *

Sometimes,

There are things that too good to be true;

And sometimes,

Those too good things became true,

When we are the least expecting it.

* * *

Kuroko was not the type to wake up so early in the morning. When there was no practice, his morning routines were _terribly_normal—wake up at seven thirty, get dressed, do bathroom stuff, have breakfast, and go to school by walking. But, somehow he managed to wake up at six without the help from alarm. And he could not get back to sleep. So, he thought, might as well go to school early, too. He thought he could hit the library before the classes begin.

But, when he arrived, he noticed there was already someone else in the shoes locker room.

A too familiar red mop was seen, and Kuroko guessed it was his captain from the basketball club. Kuroko did not remember that Akashi's shoes were placed somewhere around there—then again, wasn't that Kuroko's locker?

Kuroko decided to peek. His captain wasn't moving from his place.

A minute passed, and finally, Akashi moved. He opened the shoe locker in front of him and placed something in it. He left immediately.

Out of nature, Kuroko waited until Akashi wasn't in his sight anymore, and then quickly checked. He was right. It was his locker. He opened his shoe locker, only to find there was an envelope placed right on his shoes.

_For Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kuroko gulped. For what purpose the captain gave him a letter? Could it be a challenge letter? But Akashi wasn't the type to challenge anyone—it was always the other way around—except maybe some of who he thought was worthy, or if it was crucial for him. And he was sure Akashi would not challenge someone like him. Why would anyone challenge something that they would win easily?

Then, a challenge letter was out of question.

So, could it be a love letter?

Kuroko did not waste any time to get rid of that thought. There was no way someone like him got both a challenge letter and a love letter from someone perfect. Besides, a love letter was more troublesome than a challenge letter—because he had already someone else in his mind.

Kuroko decided not to read it right away. He took the letter and put it in his bag, then wore his indoor shoes and walked to his class. He would read it on lunch break. All the way to the class, he really hoped it wasn't a love letter.

* * *

Turned out it was.

That noon, Kuroko ate lunch together with Kise, just the two of them. He usually had lunch together with Generation of Miracles, though sometimes Akashi doesn't join them. But, since the rest of Generation of Miracles had errand to run before lunch, both the bluenet and the blonde decided to eat lunch ahead.

When Kuroko knew Akashi wasn't joining them again, he took his letter with him, and read it on school rooftop.

_Dear Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_I apologize if this letter is a hindrance to you. But, I really have to say what I have to say._

_I love you, Tetsuya._

_I believe I'm already in love with you since the first time I met you. You are really special since the beginning. You are different and really unlike anyone else. And it is bothering me if what I feel isn't being confessed._

_Will you be mine?_

_Please wait for me after club activity. I want to know your answer. And, please, give this letter a good thought._

_Yours truly,_

_Akashi Seijuro._

It wasn't like Kuroko had any similar affection toward the sender. It was just no one would be able to keep their composure if someone unexpected sent you something like this.

And he took the chance to ask Kise what to do.

"Kurokocchi got a letter from Akashicchi?!" Kise shrieked.

"Kise-kun is too loud." Kuroko frowned, earning a quick apology from the blonde. Luckily, there was no one else on the rooftop. "This is the first time someone asked me out. So, please, tell me how to reject someone properly. Kise-kun is popular, so I think you will be a great help."

Kise smiled widely. That was the first time Kuroko asked him a favor, ever. That thought alone made him happy. After all, Kise wanted to be good friends with the bluenet.

"Ne, then, Kurokocchi has to apologize and says his rejection slowly. But you don't have to beat around the bush. Reject him right away and tell him you only want to be his friend. Or you can tell him why you have to reject him, too. You can tell him you are already in love with someone else." Kise winked.

That made Kuroko's face color.

Kise was one of few who knew that Kuroko had a crush on Aomine. And the blonde always gladly supported Kuroko, even though the latter hadn't done anything in attempt to confess to Aomine.

"If you're afraid to tell him wrong things, you can start by writing your thoughts in a paper first, and dump it after you know what to tell to him!"

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you, Kise-kun. I will do my best."

* * *

Kuroko already wrote everything he wanted to say. He had dumped the paper, too. But turned out it wouldn't hinder him from being nervous around Akashi.

At the club activity, Kuroko would hesitate to be around Akashi, but he did his best to hide the fact. He was afraid that if he had done something wrong, though, in the other hand, Akashi seemed to have his usual, perfect composure. As if the redhead hadn't done anything in first place.

Momoi entered the gym in the middle of practice. "Anoo, is there any of you who are willing to give me a hand? I want to buy some stuff for basketball club, and I don't think I can bring them alone…"

"Sure. Tetsuya will go with you." Akashi spoke right away.

Kuroko blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Go help Momoi."

Kuroko glanced on the clock. Six thirty. It was half an hour before practice ended. He complied and approached Momoi to go to the supply store right away, in which the latter squealed in delight.

What Momoi wanted to buy was, indeed, a lot. She needed to buy cleaning supplies, new towels, and more aid kits. Kuroko helped her bringing all the stuff with a trolley while she looked around to find stuffs with lower prices. It took longer than both of them had intended.

Kuroko's phone rang cueing an incoming call.

"Ah, a second, Momoi-san," Kuroko exited the store. He flipped his phone open to see the caller-ID. _Aomine-kun? _The club practice must have ended already.

"Moshi-moshi, Aomine-kun," Kuroko spoke.

"_Oi, Tetsu, where are you? Can't find you anywhere…_"

Kuroko huffed. Aomine must be too focused on basketball that he hadn't heard Akashi told him to shop with Momoi. "I'm accompanying Momoi-san to buy stuffs for basketball club."

"_Ah, is that so…_"

Aomine sighed, and Kuroko heard it.

"Is there something you want?" Kuroko asked.

"_You see… there's something I want to talk to you, like right now._"

"Can't you wait until I get back?"

"_No, I can't. I have to leave early today—oh, by the way, sorry, can't have overtime practice with you tonight—teachers are giving me lots of makeup homework for my failed tests, and Akashi lent me his study guidebook._"

"Ah… I see… what do you want to talk about?"

"_Um… it's…_"

Silence.

"Aomine-kun?"

"_I like you, Tetsu._"

Suddenly, Kuroko's heart was beating faster than usual, so loud that he was afraid if Aomine could hear it from the phone. Wait, what? Did he just get confessed twice that day? And it was Aomine, out of people he knew?

Before Kuroko could respond, Aomine continued, "_You see… I… well, adore your hard work toward basketball. I'm glad you didn't quit basketball back then, and become my basketball partner. I guess. So…_

"_Wanna go out with me?_"

Kuroko had no idea how red his face was.

"_O-oh, wait. This is too awkward. W-well, you don't have to answer right away, 'kay? You can tell me your answer tomorrow. Well. So… see you at morning practice?_"

"…Yes, see you, Aomine-kun." Was all Kuroko could respond.

Kuroko put his phone back into his pocket. Red all over his face. What was with today? First, it was Akashi. Then… Aomine confessed to him as well.

So Aomine liked him.

The confession was a bit silly. It wasn't romantic unlike Akashi's confession. Though both were straight-forwardly, Aomine was just that; simple, related to basketball—how much of a basketball idiot he wanted to be?—and such. And one could guess which one took Kuroko's heart right in the place.

A thought of being together with Aomine alone could make Kuroko happiest man alive.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko was snapped back to life. Turned out Momoi went after him. Did he take too long? "What is it, Momoi-san? Are you done with the shopping?"

"Uh… the club fund is in my wallet. And I left it at the managerial room. Can you get it for me? I'm sorry for troubling you!"

"Ah, okay, I will get it."

After some more apologizes from the rosette, Kuroko walked back to the school. He was lucky the store was only a block away after crossing the street from the school.

But, in his entire way back to school, Kuroko could not get rid the thought of Aomine from his mind.

If he walked faster, would he get to meet Aomine before the tanned teen go home? Should he give him fast approval if he met him? How would things turn out if he started dating him?

His mind wasn't focused, to the point he did not realize the stoplight had flashed red the moment he stepped on the zebra-cross. He did not notice there was a truck approaching until it was too late. When he did, he could only freeze with baby blue eyes widened in shock. He closed his eyes, ready to receive a painful damaging hit.

Only to find himself was pushed aside to the pavement.

He was hurt, but it could be worse. He did not dare to open his eyes. He could feel his body was trembling a lot.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

And he found his captain was there, blood all over his body.

* * *

Before he knew it, Kuroko was sitting in front of the ICU. Hands were raised to chin level and clasped to one another, praying that everything would be alright.

He could not believe what just happened. He was close, one more second wasted and the truck would have hit him. But Akashi pushed him away from the truck—what was he doing, going out with club attire still on?—and got hit instead. The damage seemed ugly.

He did not know what to do. All he could do was praying, praying and praying… praying that everything would be alright. Praying that Akashi would not get mad when he woke up. Praying that his injury wasn't bad that he had to stop playing basketball for good amount of time.

He was crashed with the reality not long after.

The doctor told him that Akashi's legs and left eye were badly ruined. His left eye might not be able to see anymore. And his legs…

They were numb.

There was no way Akashi would play basketball ever again.

Later that night, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara were summoned, since Kuroko did not have the contact of Akashi's family. Once they arrived, Midorima contacted Akashi's residence and informed the maid who picked the phone up—the greenhead could hear the ruckus from the other line, he supposed it was the maids and butlers who panicked over there—and listened to Kuroko's explanation.

They did everything they could to the sobbing phantom player. They kept telling him it wasn't his fault. They kept patting his back and telling him it was okay. They kept telling him it was because of Kuroko's quick call to the ambulance that Akashi was still alive. They kept trying to make Kuroko understand that he had not done anything wrong.

But Kuroko could not stop sobbing.

Akashi would not be able to play basketball anymore.

He took away Akashi's future.

* * *

"So you're awake."

The first person Akashi saw when he woke up was Kuroko.

Akashi slowly opened his right eye—he did not have any idea why his left eye couldn't be opened and had bandage covering it. Some parts of his body were hurt, but soon forgotten once his right eye took a good look on Kuroko who was sitting beside him.

"Tetsuya…" He smiled.

Kuroko did not return the smile. His eyes were blank as ever. But Akashi knew better; those eyes were Kuroko's mirror of despair he was feeling that moment.

And Akashi noted how Kuroko's eyes looked swollen.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi called. Why did the bluenet look like that?

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. It's because of me that you're like this."

Akashi chuckled. "Why, Tetsuya… it's nobody's fault." He said honestly. He had to admit, it wasn't his intention to save Kuroko. Because, before he even got enough time to intend to save him, his body had moved on its own. It was out of nature to save his beloved that time.

"Akashi-kun. You can say that now. You haven't known the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor said your left eye is blind now. And…"

Kuroko restrained himself from crying in front of Akashi.

"…you can't play basketball anymore."

The red eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor said the worst damage the accident gave you was on your legs. In result, you cannot feel your legs any longer. You cannot move them anymore."

It was no wonder why the lower part of his body was numb.

Silence filled the white room. Akashi did not look Kuroko in the eyes. His only working eye stared through the ceiling of the room blankly.

Kuroko could feel his eyes were close to tears again. He managed to only let a single drop of tear rolled down on his cheek. Eyes closed.

He was ready for everything. He was ready to see Akashi's rage. He was ready to be slapped, be hit, anything. He understood perfectly if Akashi would no longer want to see him play basketball peacefully ever again.

But he was wrong.

Kuroko snapped his eyes open when he felt Akashi's finger was touching his face, wiping the tears off his cheek. The redhead was smiling to him sincerely.

"It is okay, Tetsuya… I don't regret ever saving you. To have you perfectly alive is enough to me."

Kuroko was taken aback by Akashi's words. Unconscious to him, more tears rolled from his eyes for a different reason.

"I'm thankful that Tetsuya is still alive."

Akashi reached Kuroko's hand, letting their fingers wrapped around each other as he squeezed his hand lightly.

"It's because I love you, I suppose. It's just natural for me to protect you no matter what."

* * *

Akashi could say he was alright many times he wanted. But, Kuroko overheard his conversation with his father.

Kuroko was about to visit him, hands full with gifts from the basketball club for Akashi, but when he arrived before the door, he stopped. He heard someone talking inside.

At first, he wondered if it was the doctor. But, once he peeked through the small space of the door, he saw a man that looked similar with Akashi, though much older, standing before the bed. Kuroko could feel the room emitting dark aura.

"I have told my secretary to search a mansion for you. There will be a maid or two to keep you in company. And every morning, your private teacher will come to you. And I have told people from Teiko that you will no longer go to school, too."

Kuroko listened. He knew it was impolite to overhear someone else's conversation, but he could not help it—wait, why would Akashi's father prepare a mansion for his son? And… Private teacher?

"Ah… don't get me wrong." Kuroko could see Akashi's father rubbed his temple. "I only want you to still have a better education. But, yeah. You don't have to overwork yourself… I have no more expectation on you, at last."

Instinctively, Kuroko hid when he saw Akashi's father was about to exit the room. He hid behind a nearest pillar, even after Akashi's father left. His heart beat so fast. The arms around Akashi's gift tightened. He did not do any physical demanding activities, yet he was sweating hard.

He had just witnessed something.

Kuroko was not stupid. It was not as if Akashi's father had put it bluntly. But he knew…

He knew the man had just dumped Akashi.

And he remembered Akashi only had his father as his family.

His entire body trembled. He was _beyond _angry. Akashi was, after all, his teammate, his captain, and, perhaps, his friend. Akashi wasn't able to walk anymore, and that was all. Besides walking, he was sure that Akashi was still capable in doing everything perfectly. Just how high Akashi's father held in his son?

No, no, no, Kuroko knew, he was not a father.

He was a monster.

Kuroko approached the door, but, a great hesitation came just when his hand almost reached for the knob. It was as if his entire body was frozen.

How should he face Akashi?

What should he do to him?

Would he even be able to manage to say something?

He knew he had to do something—after all, he was the one to take the blame. Yet, he did not know what to do. Because, what in the world he had to do in order to fix everything and make things right again.

"Why don't you come in, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko was startled. He was sure he did not make any move, yet, his captain was always able to detect his presence. But he shall not question it, since, well, it was Akashi, after all.

Though hesitated, Kuroko entered the room, arms still holding Akashi's gifts.

Akashi was sitting on his bed, a book about shogi on his lap. An empty smile graced upon his lips.

"You were listening." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kuroko lied.

It was futile to lie to Akashi. But, the redhead decided to brush it off.

"Well, why don't you sit here?" Akashi was referring to his side.

Kuroko blinked in confusion. There was no chair beside the bed. "You meant there?" He pointed to the sofa in a corner of the room.

Akashi shook his head. His right hand patted the edge of the bed just beside him. "Here."

Kuroko did not see that coming. But eventually he obeyed, after he put Akashi's gifts on a table near the bed.

"How was your day?" Akashi asked.

"Mm… it was good, I think. What about yours, Akashi-kun?"

"Good day so far."

And it was futile for Akashi to lie either.

But the two of them still bothered not to tell the truth.

"Ah… you see…" Kuroko attempted to make a conversation to escape the awkward situation. "Members of basketball club gave you a lot of stuff as a gift. They hoped you will get better and watch them practice…."

Kuroko stopped right away. He really wanted to take back his words and slap himself right now. Why did he forget Akashi could no longer walk? And it was all because of him. Why did he bring up that basketball topic? Why did he say the basketball club still looked forward to being watched and mentored by Akashi?

Just leave it be. Just like ever, Kuroko was ready to take any punch or slaps on him because he deserved them. But then again, he did not see any sign of Akashi's rage. It was the opposite—he chuckled instead. "Yes… I miss seeing Tetsuya playing basketball. Ah, but, perhaps, I can no longer be their captain. I will have Shintarou as a replacement of me."

Kuroko was stupefied.

Was Akashi serious or just trying to be patient?

Kuroko could not read Akashi's mind. If he were on Akashi's shoes, he would get mad on Akashi.

To get mad because it was all Akashi's fault that he could no longer walk. To get angry because of Akashi he could no longer play basketball. To get irate because of Akashi he would never be able to run while bouncing the basketball again,

To get _so_ angry because of Akashi he could never be able to play that sport he loved the most anymore at all.

"Akashi-kun—"

Before Kuroko could open his mouth, his phone rang; making Kuroko felt the vibration from his pocket. Kuroko reached his cell phone while glancing to Akashi hesitatedly. Akashi smiled and just nodded, giving Kuroko a silent sign to pick up the call. Kuroko returned the smile and started to walk out of the room.

And again, Aomine's caller ID appeared on the screen.

_Click_.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Aomine-kun?"

"Tetsu… are you in the hospital now?"

"Ah… yes… I just get out from Akashi-kun's room."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, actually… it was a bit awkward there…"

"Oh… is that so…"

Silence filled both of the lines.

Normally, there had never been any silence if Kuroko and Aomine were together. No matter how much Aomine talked—he originally was a chatterbox—Kuroko's responds were blunt, and sometimes, ruthless—or they two just laughed out loud due to the funny talks. There had never been _any_ silence between them but this moment.

Kuroko did not even know why their phone call felt even more awkward than his talk with Akashi just now

"Hey… Tetsu…" Aomine spoke, breaking the silence between them both.

"…Yes?"

"How about your…answer?"

_Ba-dump._

"… sorry if I bring this thing up in this very situation. But… yeah… it has been a week since my love confession, so…"

"Mm…"

Why was Kuroko tongue-tied? Did not he have a plan to say "yes" to Aomine?

Come on, Kuroko, say "yes."

Come on, Kuroko Tetsuya.

You loved him right?

If it happened last week, Kuroko would not waste any second to reply Aomine's confession with a "yes", if only the latter did not tell him to give a reply on the _next day._

"I…"

Kuroko sighed

"… Sorry."

* * *

It was a lie if Akashi did not feel any pain.

Basketball was his way of gaining victory. Basketball was his soul. Basketball was his sanctuary ever since he was born as a pressured Akashi.

Basketball was the thing that drew him with one Kuroko Tetsuya.

All he can do was just exhaling his breath heavily. There were still many things he could do without having to move his legs. Was not he that kind of person who could do anything he pleased now?

Though, his family—that was the only reason behind his liability—had dumped him. He was free now. With high value to be paid; his legs and one of his sight.

However, not even once Akashi regretted anything he had done—regretted that he had saved Kuroko Tetsuya. He even sometimes forgot his numb legs; instead, he was grateful that he had been able to save Kuroko. He thanked god for keeping Kuroko alive.

Although Kuroko would never see him the way he did.

When Kuroko left his room, with his phone in his grip, Akashi believed Kuroko would leave him permanently.

But he was wrong.

Kuroko came back. His blue phone was already inside his pocket. His face made some differences, just like somehow, determination came out of himself. The bluenet panted lightly, and stared at Akashi right on Akashi's eyes immediately when he entered the room.

"Akashi-kun, let's live together with me."

One statement from Kuroko surprised him. "What?"

Undoubtedly, Kuroko took a seat next to Akashi, the exact spot before he got that phone call. "Let's live together. You don't need a caretaker; I will be the one take a good care of you. I… I live on my own, anyway, so it's okay. I will be your family and your caretaker at a time."

Kuroko did not feel any hesitancy. That was the only thing he could do to redeem his sin—taking care of Akashi.

Kuroko was certain, Akashi would never be as happy as he was, due to his numb legs. So, he decided to bring Akashi happiness. He would do anything to make Akashi pleased.

Akashi face was deadpanned. Akashi did not give any respond until another minute slipped by.

"How will you take care of me when you are at school?"

"Ah!" Kuroko's face was covered with confusion. Why did he not have any thought about that crucial thing? "Can you even keep up with the finance for two people?"

Kuroko's face was paler than ever. No, he could not. He was just an ordinary junior high schooler. Monthly allowance from his parents, who currently lived abroad, would not be able to afford their daily needs. Moreover, Akashi was wealthy. What would make the redhead be so sure to leave behind his luxurious life and choose to live with an ordinary middleschooler?

Over and over, Kuroko thought Akashi was mad. For real. Maybe it was the right time to wreak his anger toward Kuroko. Kuroko had asked him to make a biggest decision of his life without proper preparation.

Over and over _again_, he was wrong.

Akashi smiled. Both of his hand reached out Kuroko's with much difficulty, making the younger one leaned to ease Akashi's access. He knew the blue haired one was surprised to find himself caught in his arms, but Akashi did not bother. Akashi tightened his arms on Kuroko's waist and buried his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

Soft voice was whispered to Kuroko's sense of hearing. "Yes. I am going to live with you…"

* * *

Soon, Kuroko got the permission from Akashi's father to let Akashi live together with him. One requirement, he would have a private teacher came to their house so that Akashi would be able to get proper education and he would send money monthly—Kuroko was puzzled, whether did Akashi was dumped or not.

Kuroko pushed the wheelchair—where Akashi sat on—into his house. In fact, he was a bit ashamed. His house was much smaller than Akashi's. Akashi's residence was so large; making it more stand out than any other house around. But Akashi never pointed it out.

"Akashi-kun, would you wait in my room? I will arrange your belonging in your new room…"

"I will lend you a hand." Akashi said firmly.

"No need, Akashi-kun… you don't have to. Leave it to me, okay?" Gently Kuroko said, making Akashi gave in.

Kuroko left the room after bringing some things to handle Akashi's boredom–just in case Akashi was bored—such as shogi board and his literature books he thought might suit the redhead's taste. He scrolled his long-sleeved white shirt and started to arrange some stuffs in Akashi's room.

Akashi's room was not too big, just like Kuroko's. There were just bed, wardrobe and desk—Kuroko moved the chair of the desk to the corner, because he was sure Akashi did not really need it, but would prefer to sit on his wheelchair.

Some of Akashi's belongings amazed him. Yukata, for example. Akashi had a white dragon-patterned yukata, and Kuroko believed his grandfather was once telling him that only those with overflowing pride had such brave and standing out motive yukata Kuroko. Despite of his shock, Kuroko felt it fit Akashi perfectly. Aside from t-shirts, he, too, found daily basis yukata. Thin smile painted on his face while wondering about how Akashi would look like when he wears yukata in his spare time.

Akashi's books were already on the bookcase. Kuroko arranged them in alphabetical order. He put another shogi board on the table—Kuroko chuckled as he knew Akashi had more than one shogi board—and some stationeries. His clothes arranged neatly in the medium-sized wardrobe. Kuroko tidied his scrolled sleeve up as he gave a glance to the clock. He realized it had been two hours since he left Akashi to make his room.

Kuroko went back to his room, the place where Akashi waited for him. He supposed to ask Akashi what he wanted for dinner. But he stopped right on the doorstep.

Akashi was sitting in after the desk, back facing the door. From behind, Kuroko saw both of Akashi's hands were holding an envelope.

Kuroko's eyes widened

That was his. That was the letter Akashi had given him.

"A-Akashi-kun, that envelope…"

"Ah, Tetsuya." Akashi replied without turning his back. He put down the envelope on his lap. "Sorry. I accidentally found it."

Kuroko cursed himself for leaving the envelope on the desk. He was supposed to keep it in the drawer. It was awkward in no time.

"I-it is okay, Akashi-kun. Ah, Akashi-kun, what do you want for dinner? It is nearly the time." Kuroko asked, trying to divert the topic.

"I want tofu soup." Akashi, still, did not turn around.

"Sure. What else? Ah, is onigiri alright? I plan to buy some groceries tomorrow, so there's nothing much in the fridge at the moment."

"Onigiri sounds good. No seaweed for me."

"Alright…"

"Ah, then,"

Akashi turned; his red right eye stared at Kuroko's cerulean orbs.

"Tetsuya may discard this letter."

Kuroko froze.

"…W-what?"

"Tetsuya may discard this letter." Akashi stated expressionlessly. He took a look at both of his legs. "It is no longer needed."

Kuroko's hands were trembling

That was not the Akashi he once knew. Akashi whom he knew was the person with overflowing confidence. Akashi whom he knew was the person who would never give in to self-pitying loathe and would keep moving on. Furthermore, Akashi whom he knew would scold him harshly if he found him dissolving into neverending grief.

Kuroko was about to ask who that person in front of him was.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko approached him. He knelt down to Akashi's feet and he lifted his face to Akashi's. His hands reached out Akashi's hands as well as the envelope on his lap. "No, I'm sorry I cannot. I won't discard this."

Akashi's vertical iris stared at Kuroko. Out of nowhere Kuroko caught Akashi's face turned softened.

"Do not push yourself to your limit, Tetsuya."

"No, I don't, Akashi-kun." He gently squeezed Akashi's hand. "I love Akashi-kun. I have no reason to discard the letter."

Kuroko gulped.

"Wasn't Akashi-kun asked me whether if I want to be yours in the letter?"

A forced smile was appeared by his lips

"Then, yes, I want to be yours, Akashi-kun. I love you."

Silence grew that the two could feel the nerve-wrecking silence trapped them. Both of them unmoved, none of them knew how to escape this kind of uncomfortable situation.

Afterward, Akashi—again—tried to reach Kuroko. Kuroko leaned down to Akashi, caught Akashi's embrace in silent. In a split of second, Kuroko felt Akashi's trembling shoulder.

"Does…does this mean Akashi-kun accepts me?"

Kuroko sensed a small nod from Akashi.

Kuroko's blank eyes gazed, stared at the ceiling with nothing to see. Kuroko returned Akashi's embrace.

"Thank goodness…"

Kuroko promised he would do everything to bring Akashi's happiness. That way, he would forgive himself someday.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko went to school after having breakfast and preparing lunch for Akashi. Initially, Kuroko was worried about leaving Akashi alone—though the private teacher would come in an hour—but, he hoped Akashi would be alright.

"_Itterashai_, Tetsuya."

Akashi smiled. Kuroko's bag was on his lap. Akashi handed it to Kuroko.

Thin smile on Kuroko's face, "Thank you, Akashi-kun. _Ittekimasu_." He took the bag, then left and closed the door.

Of course, school atmosphere was quite different. In addition, the news about Akashi dropping out from school was spreading quickly. Akashi's fans seemed to talk about it in despair.

So, what about Generation of Miracles?

The lunch break did not remain the same. Now, it was just five of them and six if Momoi came over. The redhead was nowhere to see amongst them. They had their lunch in silence. Contrary to when Akashi was around, the lunch break was never be so as peaceful as now, as chaos would always ensue. Either Aomine picked a fight with Kise because Aomine judged his spaghetti looked like earthworms, or when Murasakibara stole Kise's food, or how they softly rejected Momoi's handmade dishes—or when the commotion grew when they were unwillingly gave in and ate them, much to everyone's displease as some of them would rush to infirmary—or when Midorima constantly mumbled about how noisy they were, or when Kuroko tried to hush them but failed because no one was aware about his presence.

And it ended up with Akashi _tamed_ them with one short order, even if it just worked for good short minutes.

"I'm done." Kuroko said softly as he closed his lunchbox with his unfinished food. "I'm going first."

"Tetsu," Aomine held his hands, held him back from leaving. "This is not your fault."

Everyone's eyes were on them. No one made a voice but their eyes were all on Kuroko, wordlessly agreeing on Aomine. An empty smile was on Kuroko's face. "I don't know what you mean, Aomine-kun."

"You asked Akashi to live together with you, didn't you?"

Kuroko nodded. "How do you know?"

"Akashi told me, nanodayo. I asked him how he was doing and he told me that you had asked him to live with you, and he just moved tomorrow." Midorima initiated to answer Kuroko's question for Aomine.

"Ah, is that so."

"This is not your fault, Tetsu." Aomine repeated. "Don't make that kind of face…"

"What kind of face?"

"That kind of face as if you just killed somebody and you regretted it."

Kuroko sighed. Gently, he got rid of Aomine's hands. "I never think that way, Aomine-kun." _Because it was better to leave him killed that to keep him alive like that_, Kuroko thought. "I'm going first."

"Tetsu!"

Kuroko did not bother; he kept walking out of the rooftop and went down the stairs. But, unexpectedly, Kise chased after him. Again, Kuroko was pulled; driving Kuroko nearly fell down from the stairs.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko lifted his head.

"Are you guys going out?"

Kuroko stared at him blankly. "'you guys'?"

"Kurokocchi and Akashicchi."

A nod was showed as the answer. A pair of golden eyes widened.

"Kurokocchi, don't be such a fool! Doesn't Kurokocchi like—"

"If you don't mind, do not say it here aloud, Kise-kun." Kurokocchi released his hands, a bit rough, but enough to freed his hands from Kise's grasp. "And I don't understand what you mean. I love Akashi-kun."

"Kurokocchi, don't lie. Kurokocchi himself asked me to help him to reject Akashicchi…"

"Just leave it be, Kise-kun. I don't know what you mean, seriously. I really love Akashi-kun."

The entire world was upside down now.

The liar was supposedly be Kise. The one who said the truth was supposedly be Kuroko. But today, there were switched.

Kuroko's eyesight was as blank as ever. But Kise can see a lie through it. Corrected, there were nothing more than lies.

"Does Kurokocchi think Akashicchi will be happy if you're lying like this?"

"Yes he will, because I am _not _lying."

Without warning, Kuroko left Kise behind. He could hear Kise clicking his tongue there.

"I hate Kurokocchi when he is acting like this. I hate you."

Since then, Kuroko never joined Kise and the others in lunch break, making a certain blonde regretted what he had said.

A resignation letter was in Midorima's hand. Indeed, it was escalated quickly amongst the Generation of Miracles. They all tried to make contact with Kuroko by all means, started from overwhelming Kuroko by sending countless number of e-mails and text message, called him—but for unknown reason, his phone was always inactive—and even attempted to contact him via Akashi.

"Tetsuya, do you stop playing basketball?"

At this moment, they were having dinner, facing each other. Kuroko stop chewing his tempura for a second, and then swallowed it calmly.

"Where Akashi-kun heard it from?"

"Shintaro told me."

"Yes, I stop playing basketball."

Mentally, Kurkoko cursed himself for the fact that he had not expected the Generation of Miracles would try to contact him via Akashi.

Akashi frowned. "Why?"

"It is nothing."

"Is it because of me?"

"This is not caused by anyone. This is my own decision."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is. I…" Kuroko paused for awhile. "Honestly, I don't want to be a basketball player, I want to be a kindergarten teacher."

Kuroko did not really lie; he wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Even if he once was wondering about being one of Japan representative on international matches. Kuroko did not intend to stop playing basketball entirely. He liked bouncing basketball. He liked passing the ball to his teammates.

And he was thankful to Akashi who gave him a chance to be the first string of Teiko basketball team.

He could not possibly continue to play that sport whereas Akashi did not have any chance to even walk.

Anyway, being a kindergarten teacher was not really bad, yes?

Akashi put his chopsticks down. His face stiffened.

"Tetsuya, you don't have to stop playing basketball." Firmly Akashi said. You can still move both of your legs, am I right? You should take the chance to do that sport or else I will get mad."

Kuroko put down his chopsticks as well. He looked at Akashi's red eye which was not bandaged.

"Alright then, I won't quit playing, but I will just consider it as my hobby, Akashi-kun. I want to focus on exam. I want to graduate from Teiko with the best score I can get. I want to be a kindergarten teacher…" Kuroko took a deep breath. "And I hope Akashi-kun supports my decision."

The last sentence Kuroko uttered hit him. Although the redhead was not sincere, he smiled. "Okay then, if you say so."

* * *

A year passed by, and by this time, Kuroko was a high school students. It means he was ready to go to the new school. Meanwhile, Akashi was still homeschooling.

Though, something changed in Akashi. The bandage that wrapped his head and covering his left eye was removed, showing a glint of bronze in the iris. The doctor told him it was the damage that given due to the shock of the accident. His left eye, though, still could not see anything.

Kuroko looked at his reflection in the mirror, wearing black long-sleeved gakuran with a standing-collar which was buttoned from the bottom to his chin and blue trimming on the sleeves and vertically in the middle. Akashi praised his look. The bluenet replied modestly. He then took his leave.

High school was fun. He enrolled in Seirin high, the high school that was only two years old, but had a potential and promising basketball team. There, he met Kagami Taiga who was able to join the regular team in several days, and made friends with him since they got into the similar class and they liked the same thing—what else could it be beside basketball?—even though Kuroko did not join the basketball team.

The baby blue haired young man told Akashi about one Kagami Taiga. Kuroko enthusiastically talked about Kagami with his usual blank face. Akashi relieved that Kuroko easily adapted to his new environment by making friend with—though—only one person. Honestly, Akashi was worried about Kuroko being abandoned in his current school

Two weeks after being friends, Kagami got to know Teiko was Kuroko's middle school.

"Eh, you're Teiko alumnus?!" At one noon, he asked while they were eating in their class. Kagami munched his mega-sized sandwich

Kuroko nodded.

"Wow! So, do you know Aomine Daiki? He was the first string of the basketball team. And now he goes to Touou. He is our age!"

Kuroko froze upon hearing it.

Aomine Daiki?

Just how many Aomine Daiki existed in Teiko?

"…Aomine Daiki…? Kagami-kun knows him?"

"Yes. I knew him since I was ninth grader. We met at the basketball court, we constantly play one-on one since then—I never once win, heheh. But somehow, he boosts my passion in basketball. Oh, because it's boring if we don't have any capable opponents."

Kuroko passively answered. "Is that so…"

It had been a long time since the last time he had had contacted them. Surely he did not know about it.

It just needed a split of second for Kuroko to know another painful reality.

Right after Kagami won Seirin's first match, some high school girls in Seirin tried to draw Kagami's attention. It was useless; all of them were rejected awkwardly. Whilst, some of them were really good-looking.

The reason?

"Eh…" Kagami chuckled a bit. "Honestly, I'm gay and I'm going out with Aomine I just talked about."

Kuroko _really_ wanted to run in a matter of second

Kuroko knew he was the most selfish person in the universe. He had rejected Aomine, but he was unpleased when he found out Aomine's new happiness. He still wanted to have Aomine just for his own. No, he did not want Aomine to be someone else's

Kagami was a honest person, though a bit clumsy and clueless. He was the only one who could fulfill Aomine's wishes—tough opponent, and never gave in although Aomine humiliated him many times—in a good way. Moreover, Kagami considered Kuroko as his best friend. Did you think Kagami would tell his uncommon sex orientation to any people?

They fit each other.

That night, after dinner, Kuroko locked himself in his room. He locked himself in his room all night, not bothering to pay attention to the world, not even when Akashi knocked the door and asking him if he was alright.

At least, let him be weak now, let him cry.

Was it okay for him to shed any tears now?

He promised, he would act as if nothing had happened tomorrow.

* * *

Kuroko's pledge became pointless. Akashi detected grief on his face.

In that Saturday morning, Kuroko was caught being in his daydream frequently. Some while, he looked so sad then he shook his head. Akashi saw it repeatedly, gaining the redhead's concern.

Akashi asked him for a walk afterwards. With "I'm bored" as the reason. He wanted his ex-teammate to freshen his mind

"Where do you want to?"

"To a basketball court around here, near the park." Said Akashi, as if the basketball on his lap was not enough to show Akashi's intention.

Kuroko paused. What did Akashi want to do there?

"Don't you dare to have unnecessary thought, Tetsuya. I just wanted to see you play."

Kuroko created a thin smile. "Alright…"

For the first time in his life, Akashi was sorry for his decision.

Right after the reached, they saw Kagami and Aomine were doing one-on-one. They looked so serious. It ended with Aomine's victory. The tan skinned man pointed his fist up to the air while Kagami was mumbling. No longer then, they laughed and embraced each other's shoulder.

Both Akashi and Kuroko watched wordlessly.

"Ah! Kuroko!"

Kagami realized their presence. The guy with double pair of eyebrows removed Aomine's hand and headed to where they stood—Kuroko wished Kagami did not come near him.

"Kuroko! What are you doing here?"

"I live nearby." Kuroko said plainly.

"Oh, so…who is this?"

"His name is Akashi-kun. He is my boyfriend."

"Eh?" Kagami was shocked. So, his friend was gay as well. It explained why Kuroko had not said anything when Kagami told him he was going out with Aomine, or so Kagami thought

"Tetsu," Aomine came after Kagami and stood beside him. "And Akashi."

Kuroko saw Aomine looked so enjoyed. He even put his typical grin.

Aomine had moved on.

"Please meet my boyfriend, Taiga. You guys go into the same class, right, Tetsu?"

Kuroko showed a small nod.

"Oh, so I am right." Aomine glanced at Akashi and grinned. "You must get along well, okay! Taiga and I will do another game."

No one realize Kuroko was about to let tears streaming down his face at anytime.

Kuroko asked for Akashi's apology that he wanted to just go home. Akashi did not turn to him. Just a nod was shown. They headed home. Another silence slapped them the whole way home.

Kuroko helped Akashi to sit on his bed softly. Akashi let him, again, wordlessly.

Ah, his plan to freshen up Kuroko's mind, failed. The bluenet's face became even dejected.

Kuroko had not forgotten that thing just now. How Aomine enjoyed playing basketball with Kagami. When he was still in Teiko, he sometimes told Kuroko not to pass the ball to him so they would not win easily. They looked so bright even if they were not the shadow and the light.

How happy Aomine was when he introduced Kagami to Kuroko and Akashi.

Kuroko felt he was the most egoistic person in the world.

He did still love Aomine.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko was almost startled. "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Are you okay?"

"Aah, yes I am. What is it?"

Akashi shook his head. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but his lips soon closed. He did that twice. Kuroko knew he was doubt to say something.

"What is it?" The sorter guy repeated.

Akashi inhaled, and then he exhaled slowly.

"Kiss me."

Kuroko was taken aback after he heard Akashi's sudden request. To think about that, it had been a year since they started dating, but not even once they ever kissed. But Kuroko obeyed him. He leaned down, his palms were on the bed, balancing his body, and then, here came the gentle kiss on Akashi's cheek for three good seconds.

This was the first time he kissed a guy.

But Akashi shook his head again. "Not there."

"H-huh? Then…?"

"On my lips."

Kuroko's blue orbs widened.

Lips?

"I want you to kiss me on my lips."

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko hesitated. Why lips? He had never kissed _anybody_ on the lips before. Did it mean his first kiss would be Akashi?

Akashi frowned. "Tetsuya did not want to do it?"

"N-No…"

Kuroko did it though. He had to fulfill Akashi's request. And again, he leaned down, letting his lips touch Akashi's for no longer than two seconds.

But it was a special kiss.

Even if it was just for one of them.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Sit on my lap, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko did exactly what Akashi instructed. He was now sitting on Akashi's lap.

What Akashi did not expect was Kuroko gave him another kiss. Kuroko trapped the redhead in his arms, hugging him while kissing his lips. Kuroko moved by instinct—he kissed then licked Akashi's lips, let Akashi welcome his tongue. Suddenly, he pushed Akashi down; making the redhead's back fell on the mattress.

By his every touch, Kuroko hoped it was Aomine who he was touching.

* * *

Day by day passed, he never saw Aomine again. He only remembered Aomine when Kagami chatted about it. Besides that, everything went normal. Three years went by, Kuroko split with Kagami who continued his study in sport academy. He himself picked kindergarten teacher majoring.

On one Saturday, Kuroko started his routine activity just like always—taking care of Akashi, helping Akashi to go to the bathroom, making breakfast and helping Akashi to get dressed. He accompanied Akashi to play shogi, too. No, not by playing against him, he just read his book on the sofa, while Akashi played shogi on his own.

Their house phone rang.

"Ah, a minute, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stood. He went to the hallway—where the phone was—and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Kuroko! Thank God you haven't changed your telephone number!_"

Kuroko noticed that too familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while. "Ogiwara-kun?"

"_Yep, it's me_!"

A thin smile graced on Kuroko's lips upon hearing the confirmation. Ogiwara Shigehiro was his childhood friend. Their age was parted by three years difference, making them did not see each other since Ogiwara graduated from elementary school. "It's been so long."

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Now I study at Seirin High. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too! I still play basketball sometimes, but now, I'm more into computer programming. Game software, to be exact!"

"I never knew Ogiwara-kun could be into that kind of thing." Kuroko said bluntly.

Ogiwara laughed. "Me neither!"

"So, how is the computer programming going?"

Silence.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Ah… honestly, I've been neglecting my project. I'm making shogi game software as a gift for my father's upcoming birthday, but, well… I'm still an amateur when it comes to board games." Ogiwara whined.

"Why don't you start from making something simple?"

"I already know everything I need to make any software game. I'm only stuck in shogi basic rules."

"Ask your father?"

"This is a surprise."

"Well…" Kuroko suddenly had an idea. "I know someone who plays shogi very well."

"Huh?"

The next day, Akashi and Kuroko exited a taxi in front of a three-stories building. At slight sight, it seemed like an ordinary house. But it was Ogiwara's work base. They were welcomed by Ogiwara warmly.

Akashi taught Ogiwara how to play shogi. He taught him from the basic, and then began some matches. Ogiwara looked frustrated at first, but enjoyed it and demanded Akashi for more rounds. So did Akashi. Both of them seemed having fun, much to Kuroko's delight. Akashi looked pleased, even when they were on the way home.

"You seem like having fun, Akashi-kun."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Akashi smiled. "Shogi is my favorite, after all."

Kuroko knew that. And he enjoyed seeing Akashi being happy, for unknown reason.

* * *

Time went by. Kuroko was now officially a kindergarten teacher. Akashi worked with Ogiwara, helped him developing his project with all his might. Kuroko used to take Akashi to Ogiwara's place, and then went to the kindergarten where he taught. Then picked Akashi up when he finished his work. Unconsciously, it became habits.

Akashi once initiates to pick Kuroko up.

Kuroko was surprised at first. Akashi asked for Ogiwara's help to take him to Kuroko workplace. Kuroko found him right in front of the gate, the redhead was kindly returning the greetings from curious kindergarteners.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi turned his head to him, smiling. "Are you done, Tetsuya?"

"Why is Akashi-kun here?"

"Is there any reason needed as why I want to come pick you up once in a while? Of course with Shigehiro's help. He just left a minute ago." Akashi said smoothly. "Do you mind?"

Kuroko returned his smile. "No, I don't."

As time flew, Kuroko got used to this kind of state and so did Akashi.

But still, Akashi had not felt sufficient.

It was Akashi's day off, but Kuroko still had to work. Kuroko was not afraid to leave him alone because they would have a guest today.

Midorima.

"It's not like I want to come, nanodayo. Akashi forced me to."

Kuroko laughed to hear that. "Chill out, Midorima-kun. Please take care of Akashi-kun for me."

"Hmph. You don't need to tell me."

Kuroko took his leave to kindergarten as he left Akashi and Midorima in the living room. They sipped their tea before bringing up the main topic.

"Here," Midorima placed a pile of some magazines on the coffee table. They were all about jewelry. "I hope it can help you to find the precise ring for Kuroko."

"Thank you, Shintaro." Akashi took one of the magazines with satisfied smirk. Right, he would buy a ring for Kuroko. Not only for Kuroko, but for him as well.

He intended to propose Kuroko.

"Hhh. It seems like an upcoming marriage season. Many people wanted to get married."

"Many people? Who else?"

"Aomine."

Akashi smiled. No one knew if he smiled because he was glad about Aomine's wedding or there was another intention involved.

"Really?"

"Yes. But maybe it will be delayed."

Akashi's smile faded. "How come?"

"They… broke up."

"What?"

* * *

One day, the bell rang. As usual, Kuroko took the initiative to open the door.

"Aomine-kun?"

Akashi could hear him from the living room. Aomine?

"Yes, it's been so long, Aomine-kun. How is Kagami-kun?"

Akashi wheeled his chair to the genkan, looking at Kuroko from behind. He could see Aomine was entering the house with a grin.

"Hey, Akashi!"

"Daiki?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko turned to him. "Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun have always wanted to visit us. And they barely made it. Uh, but, where's Kagami-kun?"

"Taiga won't make it. He had matches to go."

Akashi was the only one who could tell Aomine was lying.

"Well, please come in. I will make tea."

Aomine was told to wait in the living room with Akashi. Silence filled between them. The truth was, the person Akashi was hard to get along with in middle school was Aomine. He reasoned it was Aomine's rowdiness that sometimes hard to cope up with. Akashi was too stiff for Aomine as well. So it was natural that no words were exchanged even one or two minute have passed.

Akashi sat on his wheelchair, somehow looked as if he did not give any fuck if Aomine was there or not. He looked at anywhere Aomine wasn't at indignantly. The same case wasn't happening on Aomine. He let his eyes wander, and out of curiosity, he deliberately stole glance on Akashi. The tanned man wondered how had life been when Akashi dropped out from Teiko until now.

But Aomine sometimes could know manners. He intended to make a conversation, even if it would only be a short one.

"Akashi—"

_Prang!_

The sudden voice that came from kitchen stopped Aomine abruptly.

Aomine, out of instinct, stood. He rushed to Kuroko, since he remembered Kuroko was preparing some tea and cake for them. "What the hell is happening?!"

Meanwhile, Akashi struggled to wheel his chair to the kitchen. He was worried about Kuroko.

"Ah, I'm sorry for worrying you… I slipped the glass off from my hand."

"Aah, get lost already; I'll collect the shattered glass."

"But…"

"That's okay. You continue preparing tea for us."

Kuroko nodded with a small smile. "Yes. Thank you, Aomine-kun…"

Out of unknown reason, Akashi decided to wheeled his chair back to the living room, leaving the double bluenet just the two of them in the kitchen.

* * *

Kuroko woke up the next day at eight a.m.

After he changed clothes, he went to Akashi's room. He yawned. He opened the door and emptiness filled his eyes.

Akashi was not there.

Nor was his wheelchair.

His half-asleep blue eyes widened.

Where did he go?

"Ouch!"

_CLANK!_

Kuroko heard a little groan from the kitchen. He hurriedly ran to where the groan was originally from. His gaze watched in horror as he saw the view before him.

Akashi fell down from his wheelchair and held his hands. There was a flipped over pot nearby, spilling out everything it contained.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko almost screamed. He immediately came over to Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun? What happened to you?"

"It's burning…" Akashi groaned.

Quickly, Kuroko grabbed a small bucket from the kitchen set. He filled with water and some icebergs. He immersed Akashi's hands in it for several minutes and lifted them for a while before smearing it with certain antiseptics for burn.

"How could it turn out this way, Akashi-kun?"

"Ah… it's…" Akashi scanned his own hands. His pride prevented him from looking Kuroko in the eye. "Sorry, I intended to make tea for you, but the electric pot did not work. So, I used the traditional one. The—somehow I lost my balance and…"

Akashi left his sentenced hanging.

"Akashi-kun does not have to force hiself." Kuroko held Akashi's hand. If he had forgotten about Akashi's burning hands, he would likely to squeeze Akashi's hands. "You should tell me beforehand

"Sorry. I don't want to be a burden for Tetsuya. I want to be useful as well."

"Why did you say so? You never are."

"Tetsuya…"

"You scare me… Akashi-kun…"

He came closer to Akashi as he hugged him tightly, so tightly that he thought it would last forever. Akashi was fine. He had only burned hand. He was still alive. That was all Kuroko cared.

Doubtfully, Akashi hugged him back

Out of nowhere, Kuroko felt butterfly in his stomach. He did not know why, but Akashi's embrace calmed him down. That time, he was really sure Akashi was alright.

* * *

The first aid of Akashi's burned hands was completed. Akashi convinced Kuroko he did not need more medical treatment, but Kuroko insisted. As the result, they went to the nearest clinic and Akashi was given some medicines and an ointment to fasten the regenerating process.

On the way home from clinic, they passed by crowded nearby park. It brought interest for both Kuroko and Akashi to come over. Soon they found out that there was a board games competition being held.

"I want to join." Akashi demanded.

Kuroko chuckled. "Of course, Akashi-kun. I will register you."

And so, Akashi joined the competition.

It wasn't as smooth as Kuroko expected. Ugly whispers were heard here and there, commenting the lack of Akashi's ability to walk, and how scary Akashi's dual-colored eyes looked.

"His sight looked troublesome."

"Did he even know how to play?"

At first Kuroko shrugged it off. But the more Kuroko heard it, the more he got annoyed.

"He even needs a help to get to the board."

"Seriously?"

"Can't he just go home? It's dangerous for him to go outside of the house."

"Can you all please shut up and just watch whether he was able to play shogi or not?"

It was very out of character for Kuroko Tetsuya to snap like that. He wasn't yelling, nor was he shouting. He only retorted to the people who badmouthed Akashi with a glare that could kill. Then they began to shut the fucking hell up.

And that did not go unnoticed to Akashi. The redhead was smiling.

Thus, he started by playing ten matches of shogi, and winning the matches ten times consecutively. He played Othello and modern chess as well and won every game he played. He did not really mind who the opponent was. Even a rumored professional chess player in the neighborhood lost to Akashi. Both of Akashi and Kuroko enjoyed the scared look people gave to them.

"You seem satisfied." Kuroko stated.

Akashi smirked. "I do."

* * *

Kuroko went home happily—even if his face was blank as usual.

He was lucky. A parent from one of his students gave him two pieces of his favorite vanilla cakes. He wanted to share it with Akashi along with cups of tea.

"I'm home."

No answer heard.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko put his shoes at the genkan, and then he entered the house. It was strange. It was beyond quite here. Akashi did not reply his greeting. Was he asleep?

Kuroko came into Akashi's room without knocking the door. He found Akashi was sitting on his wheelchair and staring at the window.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned expressionlessly.

"So you're home, Tetsuya."

"Yes…what does Akashi-kun happen to do?"

"Nothing."

Akashi wheeled his chair, approaching the younger male. Kuroko stood still. He did not help Akashi, nor did he approach him. He just stood there, waiting for Akashi to come to him. It was an unspoken rule; that Akashi would do everything he could do alone, and Kuroko won't help him unless in urgency, so that Akashi would not feel weak.

"Daiki came over just now."

Kuroko raised his eyebrows. "Eh? Really? For what business?"

"He looked for you."

"Looked for me?"

Akashi pulled up his head.

"Daiki broke up with Kagami Taiga."

"… Eh?"

Kuroko did not get it. He did not understand why Akashi talked about this. And furthermore, Aomine and Kagami broke up? But why?

"Aomine-kun broke up… with Kagami-kun…?" Kuroko repeated in his dismay.

A nod from Akashi answered him.

"Go after him, Tetsuya. He needs you now. This is your chance. Chase upon him and tell him there had never been an 'us' between you and me in the first place."

"Pardon me, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm tired for pretending I was clueless about anything." Akashi exhaled. "I'm tired for pretending I believe you love me, Tetsuya."

Froze in his place.

He looked straight into Akashi's heterochromatic eyes in disbelief. Akashi knew?

But…how..?

No.

That was not the time to say that

"Akashi-kun, you are—"

"—right. I know I am right. I am always right, Tetsuya, despite the fact my legs are numb. Ten years. For ten years you have been pretending you love me. For ten years you have been lying to yourself. For ten years you have been taking care of me and my feelings. And it is all because your regret towards me."

What Akashi said was suffocating Kuroko.

"Ten years ago, I knew you liked Daiki and Daiki was about to confess his love to you. I went ahead of him him. I sent that love letter in the morning. When we practiced, I made both of you trained separately. And I asked to go shopping with Momoi so that Daiki would not confess before you respond mine.

"Out of my calculation, Daiki called you and confessed to you via phone-call. Soon I alarmed, I ran after you for whatever reason it was, until I saw you across the street and was nearly hit by truck. My body moved on its own will—and you know what happened next."

"I had never regretted I saved you. I am alive until now. I considered the accident was my punishment for reaching you by my filthy hands and cheating."

"However, Tetsuya, you asked me to live together with you. And you accepted my feelings by neglecting yours. I know it was not right, but still, I said 'yes' to you in an instance. I wanted to be happy, too, even if it was reaping me down into pieces as well, and even if it was only for a short amount of time."

"Now, it is your turn to take your chance to be happy."

Tears were streaming down, soaking Kuroko's cheek and chin. His cerulean iris—again—stared at Akashi in disbelief. Kuroko's mind blew. He never expected Akashi would say so. Not even once.

Wordlessly, Akashi wheeled his chair, leaving Kuroko in his room, standing there in silence.

It took about three minutes until Kuroko's phone rang. He wiped his tears with his wrist, answering the phone without even bothering to look at the caller-ID.

"Hello…"

"_Tetsu?_"

"Aomine-kun…?"

_"Go after him, Tetsuya. He needs you now. This is your chance. Chase upon him and tell him there had never been an 'us' between you and me in the first place."_

* * *

"Tetsu,"

Aomine rushed inside. He was glad to find the smaller bluenet was sitting in one of the Maji Burger table with a glass of vanilla milkshake, waiting for him.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Um…"

Aomine told him about his dilemma. About how Kagami and he fought. About Kagami who recently was so close to his childhood friend from America and how well they got along that they were having the same ring as their necklaces and still kept it since they were kids. For God's sake, it was as if they were married or something. Kagami refused to stop wearing it because it was the symbol of their brotherhood, while in the other hand, Aomine refused to stop telling him to do so. They fought until they had enough and decided to break up.

Kuroko wasn't very much focused on Aomine's vent, though, thanks to his ability as a good listener, Kuroko got the main problem from Aomine—and God, did he hear him telling that he was going to propose Kagami?

Aomine told him he was tired of the relationship. At first, the relationship seemed like it would work. But the more time they spent together, the more Aomine found it tiring. Especially with the ring case.

"I'm tired. I want to give up on him. But he's special…" Aomine leaned back on his seat. "I don't know what I should do."

Aomine glanced on his confused companion.

"I envy you and Akashi. You two seemed get along well."

That reminded Kuroko with Akashi's words in a heartbeat.

_"Go after him, Tetsuya."_

Akashi's words played in his head. His hand gripped on his jeans which he wore at the moment tightly, as he casted down his eyes to hide his doubtful expression.

_ "He needs you now. This is your chance."_

Right.

That was his chance to pursue his happiness.

That was his chance to reach for Aomine.

That was his chance to tell Aomine that he had been in love with him all this time. That he should have accepted Aomine's confession, not Akashi's. That he should have been in Aomine's side, not Akashi's.

_ "Chase upon him and tell him there had never been an 'us' between you and me in the first place."_

That was his chance to tell Aomine that there had been nothing between Akashi and him.

As if he was hit by deja vu, he was tongue-tied. He felt like he knew what he should do—or more like, what he should tell him. Yet, there he was, sitting with head down like a fool.

"Tetsu? You okay?"

But,

Something else hit Kuroko.

Images of Akashi played in his mind. Of Akashi's smile when he played shogi against someone else after such long time. Of Akashi's hurting face when he burned his hand because he wanted to help him. Of Akashi's saddened face when he told him he knew he was lying.

Ten years. He had been living together with Akashi for ten years. And all he could think about at the moment was Akashi and only Akashi.

Ah.

He knew.

He finally knew.

"…Kagami-kun loves you."

"Huh?"

Kuroko raised his head, facing Aomine's confused expression with his serious one. "Kagami-kun loves you. His childhood friend was just a childhood friend, and nothing else. The person who owns him is you, not his childhood friend. It doesn't matter if in the past Kagami was attached to that person or not. That was his past—his future is you."

That totally made Aomine taken aback.

"You… may be right."

"Please, go, and tell Kagami-kun that you love him and want him back." Kuroko stood from his seat, leaving his half-finished milkshake. "I wish you the best luck."

Kuroko ran. He ran, bumping people without a care to the world, to the house where Akashi and he lived at. He needed to see that person. He needed him now.

He needed to tell him something he had just realized.

There he was. Akashi was sitting on his wheelchair in the living room. He was surprised to see Kuroko barging in without any notice. Moreover, Kuroko hugged him, almost pulling him off his chair.

"Tetsuya…?"

Muffled sob was heard as Kuroko buried his face on Akashi's chest. Instinctively, Akashi moved his hand to pat Kuroko's hair, petting him until he was alright and ready to spill whatever was bothering him.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko did not reply him. The sob was getting more and more clear. The arms surrounding Akashi's body only got tightened.

"I love you." Said Kuroko suddenly.

Akashi stopped patting him. "Huh?"

"I love you, Akashi-kun. I _love_ you."

"Tetsuya…" Akashi chuckled lightly. Dryly. "Do not force yourself—."

"I'm not lying. I love you. I really love you…"

"Stop… Tetsuya…" Akashi pushed Kuroko away. He surprisingly needed some extra force to freed himself from the tight embrace. "Enough. I have said this is your time to make yourself happy."

Tears damped Kuroko's cheeks. He, too, could see both of Akashi's eyes started tearing. He held the wrist that keeping his body away from Akashi's. "My happiness is you, Akashi-kun."

"Don't."

A drop of tears fell from Akashi's red iris, rolled down through his cheek. He narrowed, as if he wanted to gouge Kuroko's eyes by his own and desperately failed. "You don't need to take care of me anymore. I will have a nurse to work for me, so…."

Kuroko's patience had worn off. "You don't need a nurse. I will take care of you for the rest of my life, Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya, stop—!"

Kuroko pulled Akashi's face, kissing him too deeply, before he inserted his own tongue through Akashi's lips fortress. Akashi could not let the kiss go easily, the lack of the wheelchair balance limited his movement, giving him no other option but to hold on Kuroko's shoulder that only helped the bluenet inserted the tongue deeper. Kuroko did not let go, even if the redhead reached exhaustion and struggled for fresh air. It took five minutes until their lips parted. Panting, they stared at each other.

Kuroko cupped Akashi's face, easing Akashi to take a good look on Kuroko—there was determination and seriousness planted there. Desperately trying too hard to convince Akashi that Kuroko was dead serious with his words.

"It's true that I loved Aomine-kun. And I didn't love Akashi-kun back then. But, it was in the past. Aomine-kun is a past. And… Akashi-kun is my present, and my future.

"I don't know since when, but, I really love Akashi-kun. Please, believe me, Akashi-kun.

"Do not tell me to leave you alone and pursue my happiness—I can't do both at once."

Another tears rolled down. And another one. And another one, until Akashi himself was sure he was crying. It was so uncool of him. Yet, he did not give it a slightest bit of care. He pulled Kuroko to him, embracing him just as tight as Kuroko did to him before, and burying his face on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko returned the embrace. He rested his chin on Akashi's shoulder. He, too, was crying as well.

But they were happy. Happier than when they faked smiling face to each other.

"I-I love you. I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled. "I love you too, Akashi-kun."

One thing Akashi knew for sure, this time, Kuroko's answer was sincere.

* * *

***runs away***


End file.
